48th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 48th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 48th Indiana Infantry was organized at Goshen, Indiana December 5, 1861 through January 28, 1862 and mustered in for a three year enlistment under the command of Colonel Norman Eddy. The regiment was attached to District of Paducah, Kentucky, to May 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Mississippi, May 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Mississippi, to November 1862. 1st Brigade, 7th Division, Left Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. 1st Brigade, 7th Division, XVI Corps, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 7th Division, XVII Corps, to September 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XVII Corps, to December 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XV Corps, to April 1865. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, XV Corps, to July 1865. The 48th Indiana Infantry mustered out of service July 15, 1865 at Louisville, Kentucky. Detailed service Left Indiana for Paducah, Ky., February 1, 1862. Duty at Paducah, Ky., until May 1862. Moved to Pittsburg Landing, Tenn. Siege of Corinth, Miss., May 13–30. Pursuit to Booneville May 30-June 12. Duty at Clear Creek until August 6, and at Jacinto until September 7. Battle of Iuka, Miss., September 19. Battle of Corinth October 3–4. Pursuit to Ripley October 5–12. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign. Operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad November 1862 to January 1863. Reconnaissance from Lagrange November 8–9, 1862. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., January 10, 1863, and duty there until February. Expedition to Yazoo Pass by Moon Lake, Yazoo Pass and Coldwater and Tallahatchie Rivers February 24-April 8. Operations against Fort Pemberton and Greenwood March 13-April 5. Moved to Milliken's Bend, La., April 13. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Battle of Port Gibson May 1 (reserve). Jones' Cross Roads and Willow Springs May 3. Forty Hills and Hankinson's Ferry May 3–4. Battle of Raymond May 12. Jackson May 14. Battle of Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Surrender of Vicksburg July 4. Duty at Vicksburg until September 13. Moved to Helena, Ark., thence to Memphis, Tenn., and march to Chattanooga, Tenn., September 13-November 20. Operations on Memphis & Charleston Railroad in Alabama October 20–29. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Tunnel Hill November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. Duty at Huntsville, Ala., until June 1864. Reenlisted at Huntsville January 1864, and veterans on furlough February and March. Duty at Cartersville, Ga., protecting railroad until October. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Salkehatchie Swamps, S.C., February 2–5, 1865. North Edisto River February 12–13. Columbia February 16–17. West's Cross Roads February 25. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 267 men during service; 88 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 175 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Norman Eddy - resigned June 1863 due to wounds received at the battle of Iuka * Lieutenant Colonel Edward Jesup Wood * Captain Newton Bingham - commanded during the Carolinas Campaign See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Packard, Jasper. Four Years of Camp, March and Battle: An Address Delivered Before Post No. 12, G.A.R., Washington, D.C., March 26th, 1870 (Washington, DC: Gibson Bros.), 1870. * Wood, Edward Jesup. A Fierce, Wild Joy: The Civil War Letters of Colonel Edward J. Wood, 48th Indiana Volunteer Infantry Regiment (Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press), 2007. ISBN 1-57233-599-8 ;Attribution * External links * 48th Indiana Infantry monument at Vicksburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments